bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dandi-Dilemma
Dandi-Dilemma is the 18th Season 1 episode of the CandyCake Guppies series. Plot Eggplant's mother is visiting town, and Dandelion is having a hard time getting to know her. Trivia *This episode is a reference to a Kai-lan's Royal Adventures episode "Hoho's Dilemma". *Dandelion was not speaking until towards the end of the episode. Episode (The episode begins with the kids at Eggplant's restaurant. They're all watching a TV show called "Ghost Journey", a parody of "Ghost Adventures".) *Vanilla Cake: "This show is awesome!" *Blueberry Jam: "Oh, but ghosts? You think ghosts are awesome?" *Vanilla Cake: "Be quiet." (Eggplant and Dandelion come in.) *Eggplant: "Hello, hello, kids!" *CandyCake Guppies, Chandelee, and Chondoller: "Hello, Eggplant! Hello, Officer Dandelion!" *Eggplant: "Guess what, everyone? I've came over to tell you that my mother is coming." *Lolipop Pops: "Really? What's her name?" *Eggplant: "I'll tell you when she gets here. She is the best mother I've ever had." *Choco Cream: "You've never said anything about a mother before. When she gets here, we're gonna celebrate!" (A few hours later, the guppies are setting the restaurant, leaving a space for Eggplant and his mother.) *Lolipop Pops: "Well, Eggplant is bringing his mother here in a few minutes. What do you think we should do to make her feel welcome?" *Blueberry Jam: "I was hoping we could offer her a basket with goodies and flowers. You know, as a little 'welcome to Jupiter Town' present." *Chondoller: "Why, that's an excellent idea! Let's start filling the basket right now!" (The boys went into the dining room and set stuff up on the table.) *Chandelee: "Here are some more stuff. Where do you want this little ballerina centerpiece?" *Sugar Pie: "Right there is fine." *Cinnamon Buns: "You know, I'm a little concerned about Eggplant's mother. What if she's not very nice?" *Choco Cream: "Oh come on, Cinnamon. She's sure to be a nice woman!" *Vanilla Cake: "Yeah, that's for sure!" (Pops comes downstairs with a basket full of fresh fruit, flowers, and other accessories.) *Lolipop Pops: "Okay, the basket is full. Now we're ready." (The doorbell rings and Dandelion goes to open it. He lets Eggplant and his mother in. Eggplant's mother looks like Eggplant, except she has a lavender body.) (The screen fades from black.) *Eggplant: "Hello!" *CandyCake Guppies, Chandelee, Chondoller: "Hello, Eggplant!" *Eggplant: "I want you all to meet my mother, Parm." *Parm: "Hello, everyone! It's such a great honor to meet you all." *Eggplant: "Mother, these are the CandyCake Guppies. Lolipop Pops, Blueberry Jam, Choco Cream, Cinnamon Buns, Sugar Pie, and Vanilla Cake. And these two famous kids are Chandelee and Chondoller." *Parm: "Oh, you kids are so nice and very fun." *Eggplant: "Oh, and that's my friend over there, Officer Dandelion." (Dandelion takes a sudden glance at Parm, whom he seems to have a crush on. He imagines the two of them getting married. They are seen in a lake, and spitting out water to form a heart above them. He glances at her again, smiling with tears in his eyes.) *Sugar Pie: "Uhh, Dandelion, are you okay?" (Dandelion shakes it off and nods. Parm glances at him.) *Parm: "Oh, Dandelion! You see, I was admiring how wonderful you are, so I was wondering if...you wanted to get together and spend some time together? How about we show up at about 7 p.m?" (Dandelion agrees and nods.) *Parm: "Good, see you there. Now how about we eat something." *Eggplant: "Good idea." (Everyone is at the table eating dinner.) *Parm: "So, Eggplant, how's the bakery business doing for you?" *Eggplant: "Oh, making hamburgers and meals for everyone is the best thing I've ever done. You know I made a welcome home cake just for you." *Parm: "Oh, you shouldn't have." *Eggplant: "I suggest, anything to welcome my mother into town." *Chondoller: "Parm, Eggplant is such an excellent cook. Have you ever helped him make one?" *Parm: "Oh, I have, one time." *Eggplant: "And it was the most fun we've had. I tell you, she got lots of flour on us." *Parm: "It was an accident, but it was funny." *Eggplant: "We were just about to get our ingredients together when the flour was all the way up the top of the shelf. Parm tried to reach for it, but she slid off, grabbing the bag, and a lot of flour got on us." *Parm: "That's what I call a messy moment." (Everyone laughs.) *Lolipop Pops: "Wow, that is funny." *Chondoller: "The same thing happened to me and Chandelee one day. We were making sandwiches, when Chandelee accidentally squeezed some ketchup on us. I tell you, we'll never forget that one." *Chandelee: "You said it." *Chondoller: "And when we were little, Chandelee accidentally spilled a lot of juice on us. And we even try to reminiscent the day that it happened." *Eggplant: "You guys do that?" *Chandelee: "We sure do." *Eggplant: "You know something, mother? We should do that sometimes. You know, get a glimpse at past things that happened in our lives." *Parm: "Great idea, Eggplant!" *Vanilla Cake: "Yeah, and then you guys can get together and talk about that day forever." *Cinnamon Buns: "Yeah. I have one. One time, me and Choco Cream were about to head over to the playground, when we weren't watching where we're going and we fell into a mud puddle. We got mud all over us! We were laughing so hard, we couldn't forget that moment!" *Choco Cream: "If it wasn't for that mud puddle in the grass, we wouldn't have remembered that day." (laughs) *Blueberry Jam: "We've sure had some crazy times, huh?" *Lolipop Pops: "We sure have. Now, let's finish dinner." (Everyone gets back together to finish dinner. One night, Dandelion is getting together for his date with Parm. He puts on a suit and tie. And even grabs a present from behind his bed.) *Green: "Wow, Dandy! You sure look fancy." (The kids are downtown again when Dandelion comes by.) *Chondoller: "Wow! Officer Dandelion, you look fantastic. It's like you're going to a wedding." *Dandelion: (laughs) *Choco Cream: "I don't know about that, Chondoller. I bet his date will be as awesome as the time I juggled three pieces of fruit. Heh, I'll never forget that moment." *Lolipop Pops: "All right, Dandelion. You btter be on you way if you're gonna get Parm. See you later." *Blueberry Jam: "Good luck, officer!" (Dandelion grins brightly as he walks off.) (The scene cuts from black. Eggplant's doorbell rings. Eggplant walks over to the door to see who it is.) *Eggplant: "Hey, Officer Dandelion. My mother will be right out. You know how ladies are with getting ready." (Parm walks out of her room, wearing a light blue dress.) *Eggplant: "Oh my! Mother, you look really nice in that dress!" *Parm: "Why, thank you, honey buns! Don't I look really nice, Dandy?" (At that nickname, Dandelion flushes hard and nods.) *Parm: "Why thank you, and you look nice in your tuxedo. Now come on, we better get going. Bye, Eggplant." *Eggplant: "Hope you two have a nice date." (The scene cuts to the beach, where Parm and Dandelion are sitting on a rock, looking up at the sky.) *Parm: "Isn't the night so beautiful? With the moon shining on the ocean, the waves splashing, and the stars twinkling brightly. It's all really nice. Um, Dandelion. You're a really nice guy. The first time I laid my eyes on you, I just knew this would be the perfect opportunity to ask you out. And maybe you thought that way too..." *Dandelion: "...Uh, Parm?" *Parm: "Yes, Dandy?" (Again, his face reddens at the nickname.) *Dandelion: "You know, there's a 50% chance that we'll be great friends. I'm glad that you asked me out for a date. This was a perfect way to get to know each other." *Parm: "You know what, Dandy? I totally agree. Who knows, maybe someday we could get together and have fun." *Dandelion: "That sounds like an excellent idea, Parm. Hey, I know what we can do for fun." *Parm: "What is it?" *Dandelion: "Chase me!" *Parm: "Oh, I know where this is going! I'm gonna get you!" (Dandelion and Parm chase each other around the beach, laughing.) End of episode.